Granule-to-granule interaction is responsible for a large portion of the airborne particulates created during the handling of granular fertilizers. The airborne particulates can be harmful to breathe and have the potential to combust. Consequentially, generation of the airborne particulates creates a hazardous situation. Thus, there is a need to overcome these problems.